Doug Drexler
Doug Drexler, sometimes credited under the pseudonym Max Rem, is an artist and a writer who has filled multiple roles in Star Trek production. Drexler edited one of the first Star Trek magazines ever, The Star Trek Poster Book, ran The Federation Trading Trek Trek store in NYC in the 1970s, and was an important part of the first Save Star Trek campaign in the 1960s. Drexler also wrote two Star Trek comics from Gold Key Comics' Star Trek series in the 1970s. After winning an Academy Award for the makeup in "Dick Tracy', he joined Star Trek: The Next Generation as a makeup artist, for which he was twice nominated for Emmys. In 1992, he joined Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as a designer, digital artist and effects artist, and continued in those roles for Star Trek: Voyager. In 2001 he joined Star Trek: Enterprise as an illustrator and CGI designer, where he was responsible for the design of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). He also contributed to all four of the TNG movies. After Enterprise, Drexler joined Trek Alum Gary Hutzel as CG supervisior on Ron Mooore's "Battlestar Galactica", where he won two Emmys. He has written and/or illustrated several Star Trek books and interactive software titles and has contributed images to the ''Ships of the Line'' calendars. In 2006 he co-edited the book with Margaret Clark, which reprinted many of his earlier calendar images and featured new cover images also by him. Drexler has also created artwork for covers of several Pocket Books novels, including Open Secrets, , To Brave the Storm, Plagues of Night and Raise the Dawn. In 2013, Drexler and Andrew Probert designed the new station for the cover of the Star Trek: The Fall novel Revelation and Dust. Bibliography * USS Enterprise Officer's Manual (reference book, co-writer) * Star Trek Poster Book (reference book, writer and artist) * "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" (comic, co-writer) * "Sweet Smell of Evil" (comic, co-writer) * "From Sputnik to Warp Drive" (comic, writer) * Star Trek Encyclopedia (reference book, illustrator) * Star Trek Science Logs (reference book, illustrator) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (reference book, co-writer and illustrator) * Star Trek Sticker Book (reference book, co-writer and illustrator) * Star Trek: Captain's Chair (video game, graphics) * Star Trek Interactive Encyclopedia (video game, graphics) * ''Ships of the Line'' calendars **''Ships of the Line 2004: ***"Homeward Bound" (April image) ***"Making for Deep Water" (November image) **Ships of the Line 2005: ***"Christopher Pike, Commanding" (with Daren Dochterman, January image) ***"Tomorrow's Enterprise NCC-1701-J" (February image) ***"Little Friend" (March image) ***"Old Girlfriends" (November image) **Ships of the Line 2006: "Shore Leave" (cover image) **Ships of the Line 2007: "Sea Trial, Duty" (with Michael Okuda, July image) **Ships of the Line 2008: ***"Hole in the Hedge" (February image) ***"Ode to McCall" (center image) ***"Center Seat" (September image, credited as Max Rem) **Ships of the Line 2009: ***"Too Close for Comfort" (March image, credited as Max Rem) ***"Exploring Solar Ice Floes" (September image) **Ships of the Line 2010: "RIP ''Galileo" (Cover image, credited as Max Rem) **''Ships of the Line 2011: ***"NX-01 Refit" (Center image, with text and fleet project patch by Michael Okuda) *** "NX-01 Refit - Back and Packin'" (September image) **Ships of the Line 2012: ***"Drake Was Right" (January image) ***"Relics/Star Trek: The Next Generation/Twenty-Fifth Anniversary (1987-2012)" (September image, with Dax Pandhi) **Ships of the Line 2013: *** "Convoy Duty" (January image) *** "Task Force" (May image) **Ships of the Line 2014: *** "The Gathering Storm" (February image) *** "The Shape of Things to Come" (Center image, with Michael Murray) *** "NX Bound for Refit" (November image, with Ali Ries) **Ships of the Line 2015: *** "Storming Heaven" (Cover image) *** "Starbase Bajor Proposal" (Center image) **Ships of the Line 2017: *** "One Big Happy Fleet" (Cover image, cropped version of the centerfold image) *** "'Space Seed - Descent'" (March image) *** "'The Changeling - Sterilize Imperfections'" (June image) ** Ships of the Line 2018:'' *** "Follow Me" (July image, with Ali Ries) *** "Vulcan Diplomatic Escort" (November image, with Ali Ries) * (reference book, co-editor, cover art, reprints of images up to and including the 2014 edition) Connections * *Doug Drexler biography at [http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/index.html StarTrek.com], the offical Star Trek website. * Drexler, Doug Drexler, Doug Drexler, Doug